Return of a Empire
by Ultra Fanboy
Summary: A galaxy struggling to recover after a costly Galactic Civil War and about a prophecy concerning two heroes from a different world. But as history has shown are all prophecies concerning Chosen Ones really worth fulfilling? Especially with the presence of


In a Galaxy Far Far away...

**STAR WARS**

**Return of the Empire**

**It is the end of the Galactic Civil War and the Galaxy is once more at peace.The Republic has begun the long process of reconstruction led by the new Galactic Senate led by Senator Princess Leia Organa. **

**Under the guidance of Master Luke Skywalker The Jedi Order is struggling to regroup and rebuild both its infrastructure and its depleted ranks in a post-imperial galaxy. **

**But unknown to both the Republic and the Jedi a once powerful Dark Lord has risen to reclaim his title and to breathe life back into the fallen Sith Empire **--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yavin 4 – Jedi Academy_

Sabers crackled with powers as young Jedi apprentices practiced either sparing with their masters and other students or running Kyle Katarn's obstacle course.

Jaden was running through course thinking that at last, finally, he was going to win only to turn around to see Inglor slash through an incoming frisbee and then kept running forward while force jumping over a log and not losing his pace.

"You're doing well ewok," mocked Jaden as the little bear humanoid ran toward and stopped beside him.

"Me know Jaden," Inglor replied in his native tongue, "you grow stronger every moon in Jeedai tribe. Soon you be at top of tree – from bottom of tree only climb up!"

"Thanks ever so Inglor," Jaden grumbled as Inglor reminded him of his current place in the rankings. Shaking his head he gave a smile and said, "But you're right only one place there is to go!"

"Bah talky talky make us slow and sloppy like Masteer Skywalker on too many bowl of Jumba Juice!"

"Hmm," Jaden said thoughtfully before taking a running head start and shouted back, "last one there cleans the lightsabers!"

"Poodoo!" the Ewok growled and raced after Jaden.

_Control Room_

"How goes the training of the young ones Kyle?" a man asked from behind Katarn who was sitting at the controls monitoring the actions of the new students in the course now. Katarn turned to look in to the eyes of a man dressed in black robes. He was lean but strong; his hair a light brown, with cerulean blue eyes, but most significantly his right hand, severed by a lightsaber no doubt, was replaced with a robotic hand – a subject he's always tried to avoid talking of Katarn noted.

"As good as can be Luke," Katarn said gesturing about the control room, "I mean with the facilities we have."

Luke sighed and nodded, "It's not just us the Republic is struggling as well and has little to spare for us." Seeing that Katarn was still very unconvinced Luke smiled and gave his friend a pat on the shoulder before looking out the window to observe two padawans on the obstacle course. "Who's that running the course?"

"I know Inglor is one of them, the other…"

"How is Inglor doing?"

"Pretty good considering the master he has, oh, he's up against Jaden right now." Kyle said as Luke walked over to the viewing window and watched as the little Ewok dressed in robes a lot like what Master Yoda used to wear Luke noted with a twinge of sadness at the loss of his old friend.

But then there is no death, Luke smiled, there is the Force.

Kyle Katarn let out a low whistle after watching Inglor perform one last force jump over the final wall and then ran the last twenty feet to the finish line a good ten seconds before Jaden.

"The Mandalorian trains the ewok well," Luke said with a knowing look.

"No training from a Mandalorian can be good," Katarn said pointedly. "I still don't see how you can trust him."

Luke stood for a few moments and gathered his thoughts before answering, "He's helped us. We never would've made it this far so quickly without his assistance."

"But to trust him around the younglings? To have him as Inglor's master? The Ewok has already had enough of a hard time adapting to the Academy's lifestyle!

"Be mindful of your feelings of prejudice," Luke said, "it is not fair to pass judgment on one man based off the history of his culture."

"His culture? Humans and Mandalorians might as well be two entirely separate species! You couldn't find another culture further away from the teachings of the Jedi, save the Sith of course. They fought the Jedi if you remember. Four thousand years ago in the days of the Old Republic. As an entire race they went on a crusade and invaded the Republic. It was only when the Jedi entered the war, under Revan's leadership, where they stopped."

"I know this story and it is not one to be spoken of out of private chambers Master Katarn," Luke said in a tone rarely heard by anyone. "When the Jedi archives were destroyed much of our knowledge of the Mandalorian Wars was wiped out. All we have now to go on is the Republic's records and there's no telling of how accurate those are."

"Still Mandalorians are a warlike race by nature – they're literally bred for war! It was no surprise Darth Sidious chose the Mandalorian Jango Fett as the host to his clone army. You couldn't pick a better killing machine."

"Inglor's master doesn't have any knowledge of his lineage other than that it is not of Jango Fett; he was never part of the Emperor's army."

"He is still a Mandalorian, a dying race thank the Force, and unpredictable at best."

"I'm glad you to think so," came a deep distinct voice from the doorway behind them.

"Ah the Mandalorian," Kyle replied sarcastically as Inglor and Jaden came running in to the control room and bowed to the three masters.

"Masteer Aeetos," Inglor bowed low to his master.

"Come Inglor we have training to do – with real metal," Aeetos said in his commanding voice.

"Yes Masteer Aeetos," replied the Ewok as he walked out of the room behind the Mandalorian Jedi.

_Simulation Room_

Metal sung through out the hall as Aeetos talked with his padawan learner, "You performed well on the course today." Aeetos said with a quick downward slash that was met with Inglor's small sword coming up as the metal clanged against metal.

"Thank you master, me just want to prove my tribe, Ewoks, be Jeedai also," Inglor grunted as he brought his second small sword down in a arch which Aeetos dodged and front flipped over to block a slash from his back and did a force push that knocked the young ewok to the ground which he rolled to his feet.

"You would make even a Mandalorian proud my young friend," Aeetos replied with a smile as Inglor came up him with a quick left and right with his blades. Aeetos parried with the single blade he was wielding. Metal clashed with metal in a song that would make the Jedi of old proud.

They looked at each other from opposite sides of the room. Inglor and Aeetos smirked at each other as they simultaneously dropped there swords and used there force to bring there lightsabers into play.

"Now show me what you've learned since our last meeting" Aeetos asked solemnly as he brought his blue saber up and held it in both hands.

"Aaaiiiieeeee!" Inglor yelled twirling his two twin lightsabers that were similar to Count Dooku's saber hilt except for their blades: one silver and the other gold.

The two Jedi looked at each other, their sabers humming their signature ambience, and in a tidal wave of adrenaline Inglor and Aeetos charged at each other crackles of energy could be heard in the halls of the Jedi Academy as Master and Padawan sparred with each other.

"Computer simulate Dxun Moon," Aeetos commanded with a low tone as he blocked a slash of Inglor's gold light saber.

Tall grass and a high mountain range formed in the chamber. In the center of the chamber, where the two warriors exchanged blows, situated a large dirt circle.

"Now let's see fare on a Mandalorian Battle Circle." Aeetos said with a smirk and feinted a lunge at the small Ewok before doing quick force jump downward slash combo. Inglor just barely had enough time to bring his silver saber up and blocked it and force pushed him away and force threw his gold saber at Aeetos only to watch in dismay as the saber turned off in mid air and fly smoothly the rest of the way into Aeetos' gloved hand.

"Err," Inglor growled know what was going to come next – he thought he had it that time!

"What did I tell you about throwing sabers Inglor?" Aeetos said to his padawan.

"That it's just as easy for a Jedi to catch a saber as to throw it," the young Ewok said quoting the Mandalorians' teachings again.

Nodding in approval Aeetos pocketed the saber on his belt and brought his saber back up to bear, "Now improvise."

Growling in frustration Inglor instantly switched styles, having been drilled repeatedly on single weapon fighting as much as two, and came in hard but this time putting in much more thought before he attacked. So well Aeetos was hard pressed to avoid the various attacks for two whole minutes – he counted.

Finally, as he saw the Ewok begin to tire, Aeetos pressed his counterattack backing the Ewok to the edge of the Battle Circle, which under Mandalorian Tradition if he stepped out of the ring you lost, Inglor was determined not to let that happen.

He had a point, Inglor thought thinking fast, throwing a saber from a distance was risky at best but at short range… it was an all or nothing deal.

Aeetos knew Inglor was about two steps away from being forced out when suddenly Inglor threw his saber low that Aeetos barely had enough to jump over it and then sailed back as Inglor force pushed him in mid air.

Pushing himself off Aeetos grinned at the Ewok, "Now you're learning but you're forgetting one other important thing."

"What is that Masteer Aeetos?" Inglor said as he tried to catch his breath.

"You're other saber," Aeetos grinned and the other saber on his belt came to his hand, lit it, and the Mandalorian force threw it incredibly fast that Inglor barely had enough time to deflect it and then absolutely no time to prepare for the immense force wave that threw him onto his back.

Regaining his footing his saber returned to Inglor's awaiting hand as he spun the sabers around into the traditional Jedi saber stance and looked at Aeetos with his Jedi robes blowing in the wind.

Aeetos smiled and laughed as he turned off his lightsaber.

"You have come along way my friend," Aeetos commented as he walked over to the now very confused Ewok Padawan, "but you still have much to learn."

"What this mean?"

"Look down," Aeetos smiled helpfully and when he did Inglor switched off his lightsabers and brought a hand to his face.

"Err," the Ewok growled when he saw that the final force wave was timed just right so that Inglor wouldn't have had enough time to deflect the Mandalorian's own saber throw and then prepare for the force wave which ultimately knocked him back and out of the Battle Circle.

Clasping a hand on the young Ewok's shoulder Aeetos smiled, "Rest now brother and take this lesson's teachings to heart, after all, for a while you had me on the defensive."

"Me did didn't me?" Inglor grinned before bowing to his master. "Thank you Aeetos."

"Rest," Aeetos said and then turned to walk to his own chambers as the beautiful Dxun background faded away as the simulation ended leaving for the most part a very big and very dull grey looking room.

Inglor was getting there, he knew it, only a very few students remained ahead of him in the rankings. He was proving that even the most indigenous of peoples can become Jedi.

_The wind was blowing as rain poured down from the heavens like God himself was crying over the lost souls of Mt. Yamanouchi. A dark figure, covered in several black robes, was cutting down students left and right with a red glowing sword until he came up to a raven haired girl._

_"Why are you doing this?" the girl cried as she tried to bring up her katana but only to watch in horror as the saber cut it cleanly in half . The figure raised his gloved hand in the air and lifted the young girl up by the neck and she started choking._

_"Let Yori **GO!"** Ron Stoppable yelled as he lunged forward with the Lotus blade in his hands._

_"As you wish human," the figure said in a monotone voice and flung Yori in to Ron who was knocked to the ground. Ron was about to get up but stopped when he looked up to see the business end of the figure's saber inches from his throat. Yet it wasn't the saber that stopped Ron, it was the eyes, the eyes of a man who was no longer sane. _

_Ron was froze._

_Only once had he seen a pair of eyes like that, only once, and he never wanted to see them again. _

_"**RON!**" a voice cried out and bare seconds after was followed by a grappling hook that shot out to hook around the figure's free hand. _

_"**KIM!" **_Ron shouted back as he found his voice._** "HELP ME!**" Ron shouted, grabbed Yori, and scrambled out from under of the glowing blade and ran to regroup with Kim Possible._

_"Ron what happen to Yori?" Kim asked horrified when she saw the still figure in his arms. The grappling hooks cable retracted suddenly as the figure took his blade and cut the rope releasing his arm. With cold precise steps he marched his way over to Team Possible when suddenly there was a shout. _

_"Your slaughter walk no further!" _

_Ro and Kim turned to see a small brown talking bear with glowing swords just like the masked figure standing across Kim Ron and Yori._

_Without having to turn the Sith Lord could feel the Force coming off in waves, "Ah what's this? A Jedi all the way out here?" When he turned to deal with the new threat his tone grew into one of amusement, " Since when did Ewok become Jedi?" the Sith Lord pondered out loud as the Ewok Jedi ran to protect the three earthlings. _

_"All great storms begin with only one drop," The Ewok snarled at the Sith as he brought his blades up. _

_At first the Sith Lord did not respond, just stood there studying the unusual Jedi, when in a flash lunged forward with his saber and then the to warriors began their deadly dance and for a while it appeared that the Jedi was winning._

_It wasn't until too late did he realize the Lord was toying with him._

"_What is your name young one?" the Sith Lord said as he effortlessly forced pushed the Ewok into a side of a building making him drop his sabers and slump to the ground. _

_The Jedi was breathing hard as the Sith Lord stared down at him, "It's...Inglor Starseeker," Inglor gasped._

"_Ewoks… pfft."_

_The Sith brought up his saber and..._

"Kim!" Ron yelled as he sat up in bed, eyes wide open, as his hand reached and grabbed… a picture?

He smiled and calmed down a tad when his finger brushed over Kim's picture giving him the strength to think back to his dream – he knew it was important.

Yamanouchi, rain, rain and… blood, lots of gulp blood, dark figure with a glowing sword that… cut cleanly through Yori's sword – Yori!

Ron tried to not focus on her still form and instead focused on the man, the monster in his nightmare, that had caused so much death and destruction.

And a carebear?

Ron shook his head trying to get his mind off the nightmare but the image of those eyes behind that hideous mask, never ever again had he ever wanted to see them and yet, those eyes…

He wasn't going back to sleep that night…

"Kim."

_Kim's House_

"Ron!" Kim nearly screamed as she jumped out of bed and into a fighting stance her eyes instantly scanning the room for threats. She stayed in it for an entire minute, studying every shadow carefully, before finally allowing herself to relax and settle down into her bed again.

"Ron," she breathed again before reaching for the phone again only to stop as she glanced at her digital clock radio: Four Am.

She sighed as she tried to clear the nightmare's images from her mind as she reached out and took his picture in her hands. It was just a dream, she told herself repeatedly, just a stupid bad dream.

But it seemed so real…

"Ron."

_Mt. Yamanouchi Japan_

Yori gave no sign she had awoken intent on keeping up the pretense she was still asleep until she managed to calm her racing heart. It wasn't until she had calmed down and allowed her senses to reach and make absolutely sure that she was indeed alone.

Sitting up she quickly lit a candle and reached for her notebook and pen and began to write while the memories of he vision were still fresh.

Such things were not mere fears playing themselves out in the unconscious she told herself. No this "dream" was a vision. A possible future that could arrive should not certain steps be taken to prevent it.

As terrible as it was she wrote and described everything she had seen. Despite being "knocked unconscious" halfway through she still witnessed the rest from a more third person point of view. She saw Ron-San take her in his arms as Kim Possible distracted the demon with the sword for that was the only label she could give to such a creature capable of such destruction.

And then she finished it with a final sketch of the demon and some type of small bear also wielding the same type of weapon that was somehow capable of cutting cleanly through the steel of her katana.

Was it able to cut the Lotus Blade?

She sighed as she finally finished it off with two definite words circled in question:

"Sith? Jedi?"

_Yavin 4 Academy Dormitories_

Inglor shot up out of bed, one hand over his racing heart, the other with a lightsaber already in his grasp waiting to be lit.

No dream.

"Poodoo."

_Korriban-Sith Burial Chamber_

The room was damp from thousands of years of precipitation. Korriban: the final resting place some of the most well known Ancient Sith Lords such as Naga Sadow, Tulak Hord, Ajunta Pall, and Marka Ragnos to name a few.

Korriban was also the base and training ground of a Sith invasion over 4,000 years ago.

Deep inside one of Sith Temples was a chamber that held a stasis pod were a figure was in Suspended Animation. To shadows came across the pod and their reflections showed two men: one dressed only in pants with a robotic left arm and a robotic right hand a eye missing and the other was had on red body armor that was covered by a black sash and his bottom jaw and nose was covered by a gorget.

"It' him, we've found him Sion," the man in the red armor said.

"You're sure?"

Malak narrowed his eyes as his hand traced over the pod, "I know him as an apprentice knows their master."

Darth Sion nodded as he hit a few commands on a keyboard.

The pod fluids started to pour out and as the doors opened a gloved hand grabbed the edge of the pod and pulled out a tall imposing figure. Stepping down the man swept his eyes over the room instantly focusing in on the two Sith Masters.

Instantly his eyes locked onto Darth Malak and with one hand brought the Lord to his knees. Upon seeing this Sion met the Ancient's eyes and knelt down before him.

"My Lord," Malak breathed under the immense pressure forcing him down, "I pledge you my allegiance – my Master."

After studying him for a moment the Sith Lord released him from his grip and looked to Sion who had yet to lift his eyes from the floor.

"My master," Sion acknowledged, "the time has come."

Revan smiled.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Kim Possible or Star Wars or Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic

**A/N**:Hello all I am Master Revan or you people knew me as Capt. Valor I am back with a new story and new personality.

**Special Thanks**: Aeetos for beta reading and helping me with the Kotor parts. My friends Taryn, Christian and Daisy for being there. Captain Kodiak 1 for letting me bounce ideas off of him and Beta reading also.


End file.
